Pride Before the Fall
by aliaramongmen
Summary: After the death of her father, King Henry, Princess Regina balks under the rule of her mother, Cora, and her step-father, Leopold. In a fit of rage, Regina rides out to clear her head only to be saved by a mercenary knight who will change her life forever. AU, Fairytale Land with Magic. SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**After the death of her father, King Henry, Princess Regina balks under the rule of her mother, Cora, and her step-father, Leopold. In a fit of rage, Regina rides out to clear her head only to be saved by a mercenary knight who will change her life forever.**

**AU, Fairytale Land with Magic. SwanQueen. ****Rated M for later chapters. Language, Sex, Violence.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters**

**Chapter One:**

Regina was in trouble. Gods she was in trouble. Damn that horse. When Regina had entered the stables this morning she was informed that her own horse Svoboda had thrown a shoe. And the royal ferrier was currently swamped with the recent influx of cavalry. So instead of her charger, she was given one of the royal horses.

"Never ride another man's horse into unknown territory. If you haven't trained the horse yourself, you never know how they will react. And if you can't trust your horse, you can't trust anything."

Regina smiled sadly as she heard her fathers voice in her head.

She knew it had been a stupid move but she was desperate to get out of the castle and away from her mother's new husband, Leopold. It had only been two years since her own father had passed away of a sudden heart attack. Regina and Cora had been devastated. Henry had always been the buffer between the two of them and his death had just created more strain on their already tenuous relationship. Regina had no idea what had pushed her mother into a new marriage, but Leopold had been the last straw, and now, Regina and Cora could barely be in the same room without some sort of conflict.

Looking down, Regina tried to see a way out of this. She had been riding through the woods when a tree had come crashing down right beside the trail. Despite her excellent seat, she had been thrown from the unfamiliar horse and had landed hard and heard an ominous pop come from her right leg. And to make matters worse, it had begun to rain only minutes after the sounds of the borrowed horse had faded into the distance.

Cold, muddy and injured, there was nothing she could do but scoot off to the side of the trail and pray someone came along. And while she cringed at the thought of someone finding her, the princess, covered in dirt and with tear stained cheeks, the alternative was even more frightening. To be alone and injured in the enchanted forest was almost suicidal. She was regretting her insistence that no guard accompanied her.

"Pride before the fall I suppose," she thought, a small smile gracing her lips at her own joke. However, it was quickly replaced with a scowl. The light had begun to fade and her chances of being found were fading.

Time passes. The sun has gone down and a chill has settled and with it, a more intense ache has begun to emanate from her leg. She started to wonder how long it would take for the search party that her mother had no doubt sent out to find her. If they found her. Glancing around, Regina shivered long and hard. Her cloak was soaked through and fear had begun to creep into her. The woods were quiet. Except… what was that? Regina stiffened. Something was close by. Something was snuffling in the dirt. She could hear it. Quickly she scrambled for the small dagger in her boot. "If I get out of this alive, I will not be denied sword lessons again" She cursed angrily. Her mother had been insistent that a lady should never have to defend herself. "Damn you and your princess lessons mother."

It was getting closer. Adrenaline was pounding through her veins. She would survive. She has to survive.

Suddenly a mud stained, white muzzle appeared through the bush right beside her. Regina stifled the scream that had begun to fill her mouth.

"Oh Gods. Just a dog. Just a dog." She relaxed and was surprised when a tongue slipped out and licked away some of the tears she hadn't realized were there. "A nice dog. What's your name darling?" She asked quietly running her hands over the soaked but enthusiastic border collie.

"Vira."

The voice rang out from the path. So relieved that it had only been a dog, Regina had missed the telltale sounds of a horse and a rider. Jumping back, she yanked her knife out and cringed away from the voice.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. Vira likes you and she doesn't like anyone. Good enough judge of character for me. Are you alright?"

A kind face of a girl, no a woman, with long curled blonde hair appeared out of the darkness.

"You look like you are frozen solid. Here. Let me help you up. What happened? Can I take you somewhere?" She said while extending a hand. Unwilling to look weak, Regina began to push herself up by herself and as she did she realized that just above the hand, the woman's arm was covered by an intricate bracer.

"You're a knight." A surprised Regina stated.

"Yes, I'm on my way to Castle Ryzi. Do you know it?"

"Oh thank the Gods." However,as Regina stood and stepped forward to explain who she was, her injured leg gave out and her eyes rolled back as the pain overwhelmed her.

Leaping forward, the blond rushed to catch the falling woman and as her arm's connected with the brunette, a flash of white light exploded out.

* * *

Emma was lost. And she hated to ask for directions. The rain and the dark really hadn't helped either. And Vira, wonderful as she was, did not know how to read a map.

Damn. What she would give for a map right now. Wait. What she would give for a bath and a warm bed right now. And food. Emma groaned. She should not have thought about food. It had been three days since she had last passed through a town and she was tired of the bread and was almost graceful she had ran out. But that was yesterday evening and she had planned on having passed through another town by now. She frowned. This forest was making her skin crawl. Hopefully this trail she was own would get her out of here, and, she prayed, would lead to food.

Glancing around, Emma realized she had been so lost in her thoughts she now realized that she hadn't seen her collie in a while.

"Vira?" She called softly. There were things in these woods that were best left sleeping and undisturbed. Pulling Brouk to a halt, she slipped down his long withers and stepped onto the muddy ground. She winced. Despite how many years she had spent on a horse, she still managed to be stiff after such a long ride. Glancing around, she tried to spot the black and white dog in the dim surroundings.

"So help me, if I have to go tromping through this creepy forest looking for you, I will feed you to the next pack of ogres I find." She hissed as she peered around her.

However, her fears were quieted when she heard a voice whisper, "A nice dog. What's your name darling?"

Emma spotted a wagging tail standing protectively next to a huddled figure by the side of the trail. "Odd." She thought. "Since when did Vira make friends quickly?" She hadn't seen the dog react so positively to another person since… well, forever.

"Vira." She stated, answering the question.

A shocked face looked up and quickly drew back, while defensively raising a dagger. Emma could have cursed herself. She had startled her.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. Vira likes you and she doesn't like anyone. Good enough judge of character for me. Are you alright?"

Leaning forward Emma was surprised to see beautiful brown eyes looking out from drenched brown hair. Emma suddenly wondered if she had died and gone to heaven. But surely it wouldn't be quite so wet and cold in heaven. However, the woman on the ground before her was gorgeous. And shaking.

"You look like you are frozen solid. Here. Let me help you up. What happened? Can I take you somewhere?"

Emma hesitantly extended a hand, but was surprised as a flash of pride swept over the other womans face, who stubbornly pushed herself up despite favoring her right leg.

"You're a knight." The woman stated as she swayed to her feet.

Startled by the abrupt statement, Emma responded that yes, she was and that she was looking for the Castle Ryzi. Relief spread over the woman's face and she stepped forward, only to collapse in pain as her obviously injured leg gave beneath her. As Emma sprang forward to catch her before she fell, she had a feeling of premonition. That this moment was supposed to happen. This thought was met with a blinding white light as the brunette fell into her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Once Upon a Time**

**Chapter 2:**

When Regina came to, she was laying down on something soft but she was cold. And wet. Why was she wet? She was having a hard time remembering what had happened. She had fallen off that horse, and gotten hurt and met a nice dog and…

"Hey, are you okay? You have been out for quite a while. We are in a small town close to where I found you. I just sent for a healer, I'm pretty worried about your leg."

Regina shot bolt upright as all the bad memories came back and winced as she moved her leg. There was that knight. That… very attractive knight. Oh Gods that is not what she should be thinking about right now. Mother would never approve.

"I… Who are you?" She asked bluntly, looking up into the kind face that was looking down on her.

"Oh. I'm Emma. Emma Swan. I am a mercenary knight and someone said this area was looking for good fighters. And I'm a good fighter." Emma glanced down at her leg, "Like I said, the healer should be here any minute. Apparently they are guild trained so you are lucky."

Guild trained? Oh. Oh no!

"No! No healer. I don't want a healer. I just need to wrap my knee. Its nothing serious and I don't…" Regina trailed off. Guild trained meant they were a magic user. Magic ran in her family and while Regina's gift had yet to show, most other magics made her sick. Her mother had told her that the stronger the gift, the more sick different magic would make her. She could handle Cora's magic, but anything else was asking for trouble.

Emma gave her a concerned look. "Are you sure? I doubt that leg is going to hold you up for very long but I wont force you into anything."

"Yes of course I am sure!" Regina snapped. She felt bad for reacting badly towards the blonde but pushed it aside when she realized just how muddy she was. "I guess I should be grateful, if I wasn't so muddy, I am sure the entire tavern would notice who I am." Regina considered as she looked around the semi-filled tavern that Emma had brought her to. "I need to wash." She said to the knight who was hovering to the side.

"Yeah, I thought you might." Emma grinned quickly, "There was only one room left, but it has a decent bed and I will sleep down here. Or outside the door if you would prefer. They have a ladies bath just around the corner." She pointed towards a hallway that led away from the busy tables.

"I will probably need assistance to get there." Regina gestured to her knee.

"Of course. I was planning on coming as well. I somehow have mud down my breastplate." Emma leaned forward and helped Regina to her feet and wrapped a leather clad arm around her waist.

"I have never… Is it a public bath?" Regina questioned, suddenly concerned. She had never been in a public bath. The only people who were ever there in the castle were servants and they allowed her the privacy that she asked for. How was she supposed to bathe with other people in the room?

"Yes, why wouldn't it be? But I doubt anyone will be in there besides us. I don't think I ever caught your name. You were too busy being unconscious in my saddle."

"My name is Regina. I live in the castle you are looking for." Regina didn't know why she was suddenly afraid to tell this obviously kind knight that she was a princess.

"Just my luck! I hope you can help me get there. I was feeling pretty lost this morning. You must be at least a lady-in-waiting judging by your dress. How did you end of by the side of a trail in the rain without a guard?" Emma inquired while walking slowly with the injured woman.

"I was foolish this morning and refused a guard while I went off riding on a horse I had never been on before." She said rolling her eyes at her own stupidity.

"Well I was once told to never ride another man's horse into unknown territory. If you haven't trained the horse yourself, you never know how they will react. And if you can't trust your horse, you can't trust anything." Emma quipped.

"I… where did you hear that?" Regina turned sharply almost yelling.

"Calm down. It's one of my claims to fame actually," Emma said with a wink, "I once met the past King of this country, may he rest in peace. He had borrowed one of his knights horses and had fallen off and the horse ran off. I picked him up and got him back to his camp. He gave me this actually." She reached to her neck and pulled out a chain with a simple silver ring set with black diamonds.

Seeing her father's ring hanging around this strangers neck, Regina allowed two years of emotions to overwhelm her and for the second time today, closed her eyes and collapsed.

* * *

Emma was starting to think she was bad luck. First she this woman had passed out in the woods, where Emma had barely been able to catch her. On top of that, Emma was pretty sure that she had been struck by lightning. Some weird white light had almost knocked her off her feet and had burned through her veins. But something told her it couldn't be lightning because in the strangest way, it felt… good. Right. And Emma hadn't felt right in years. Always on the move, never staying in one spot. And that white light felt like home. Shaking her head she had hoped that it had not injured the already hurt woman who was laying motionless in her arms. After a moment of indecision she had put them both on her saddle and continued on, which had led to this small tavern they were in. While she waited for the brunette to wake up, she had paid for a room, removed a majority of her armor, rubbed down Brouk and Vira and lodged them in the dingy, but dry barn that was part of the tavern. She had sloshed over to the couch and had waited only a moment before the woman woke again.

Now, for the second time, she was holding the unconscious woman in her arms and once again she had no idea what to do. Or what she had done. Maybe her injury had cause it? She didn't know why the damned woman was being so stubborn. There were many times Emma had wished she had a guild healer on hand. Granted they usually made her sick, but it was better of dying from a sword wound to the gut. And being sick was better than some goat herder sprinkling "healing herbs" that smelled suspiciously of garlic over a wound that if not treated could kill her. Realizing she was close to the baths, she kicked open the door and sat Regina down on the bench just inside the door. Thankfully, after only a minute, Regina's eyes flickered open.

"I don't think passing out for a second time is going to help my headache, or my leg. I am sorry you had to carry me again." Regina blushed and looked away embarrassed.

"Ha. Don't worry about it. I probably shouldn't have let you walk. It was rather stupid of me. Now let's get you out of the those clothes."

Regina quirked an eyebrow.

"I…uh. I didn't mean that. I meant, we are in the baths, obviously, and I… Actually I don't know what I was saying." Emma stuttered, flushing. "Good one. Way to make things awkward by pointing out the whole naked thing." She thought.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Regina asked, trying to change the subject, while frantically trying to think of a way to be modest while still getting clean. She was grateful that she had opted out of her stiff corset this morning, and had settled for riding leggings and a blouse or getting undressed by herself would be impossible. The room they were in was moderately sized, with several pools sunk into the floor that steamed slightly, fogging up the already dim room.

Emma gave her another odd look, "It so that its more of a private experience, so you can keep more modesty." She turned and began to remove her leather chafe guards and tunic.

"Of course."

Emma stripped away the rest of her muddy clothes and checked to make sure her bindings were not muddy as well. She turned around only to quickly turn back blushing. Of course Regina was taking off her clothes.

"Um. Could you help me into the water?" Regina had her arms folded across her binded chest in an attempt to cover up any skin that was showing. Emma cautiously grabbed her waist again gently eased her into the water while avoiding looking at the lean legs that extended out of black shorts.

"I'll just be over here. Call me if you need anything. You can slip off your bindings and we will get them washed. I have clothes that should probably fit you." Emma said as she set a towel down and walked over one of the other sunken pools in the room and slipped into the warm water. She slipped off her bindings and rinsed them and rubbed away the dirt and chill and prayed that this odd feeling in her chest would fade.

* * *

Regina sighed. The warm water was doing wonders for her stiff body. All that time spent huddled on the trail had frozen muscles she had no idea she had. And now she was battling some serious attraction to the blonde woman over in the other pool. She blushed when she thought about how muscled the other woman's body had been. She had barely been able to pull her eyes away from the toned stomach and rippling legs. Not to mention those arms. "No. You cannot ruin this. She seems nice. And normal. And nice. And Father obviously approved." She thought as a tear leaked down her face. She had always struggled to make friends being the princess and Henry had always been the one she had talked to about everything. He had cared and always worried that she would be alone. Maybe he was still looking out for her.

"Hey, is your leg hurting?" Emma's voice floated over her as she realized she was crouching next to her pool, wearing nothing but a towel, and holding both of their wet bindings looking concerned.

"Yes, but it will be alright."

"I hope so. I am going to drop these off with the maid and I will be back with some fresh clothes"

As Emma walked out the door Regina hastily pulled herself out of the bath and wrapped the towel around her clean body ignoring the twinge in her knee.

When Emma walked back in, she was dressed in an over sized tunic and carried some clothes in her hand.

"They will probably be a bit big but at least they are clean. I will let you get dressed."

Regina used Emma's proffered hand and limped over to the bench and began to slip on the borrow clothes while the blonde watched the door. They smelled nice. Like vanilla. And fresh grass. She shook her head and allowed Emma to direct her into an adjoining room where she collapsed on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Smiling, Emma looked down at the exhausted Regina and pulled the blankets over her while carefully arranging an extra pillow around the injured knee. Feeling the drain of the day, Emma grabbed her sword, slid the extra pallet in front of the door, lay down and drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

**Note: Sorry guys, I am new to using Fanfiction (obviously) and am struggling to get the formatting to work. Bear with me. Do you like it so far?**

Chapter 3:

When Regina woke the next morning, she wondered how falling from a horse had caused her so much pain. There were bruises everywhere and muscles ached everywhere. Glancing around the sparse room, the only furniture being the bed she was laying on and a small chest with some saddlebags draped over the top, her eyes rested on the blond laying in front of the door, a hand wrapped around a simple but deadly looking sword. Regina frowned. She hadn't meant for the knight to be forced to sleep on a pallet but Regina appreciated the safety she was providing. She had never slept in a common tavern, or at least not one without extensive amounts of guards outside every room and window. Sighing, she swung her legs across the bed and went to stand. She winced as a sharp shriek from the bed echoed around the room and was surprised to see Emma spring up drawing her sword looking positively feral as her blond curls flowed around her shoulders. Regina froze and watched Emma warily.

"Are you alright?" She asked tentatively. Emma smiled and put her sword down.

"I'm sorry about that. Old habits die hard. Too many night raids to ever sleep peacefully."

"I see."

"I assume you will want to be on your way as soon as possible. I'll go get your clothes. We wouldn't want anyone to be too worried that you didn't return last night." Emma said while slipping on riding leggings and then turned and pulled open the door, disappearing into the corridor.

Regina could have slapped herself. She had been so blown away by the blond and the new experience, she had forgotten her mother. Gods. Cora was going to kill her.

Ever since Henry had passed away, Cora had become more clingy and convinced that someone was out to murder her and her daughter. While Regina just thought her mother was paranoid, she figured that the only person who would want her dead would be Leopold. It irked the new King to no end that Regina, not his beloved daughter Snow would gain the throne when Cora passed away. No doubt he would be disappointed that Regina had survived the fall, but would put on a good show for Cora. When Emma returned with their clean and dried clothes, Regina dressed speedily and silently, praying to every God she had heard of that her mother wouldn't kill Emma on sight when they returned.

* * *

Emma had to admit. She was impressed with the brunette who was sitting behind her. After a speedy breakfast, they had ridden off, with Regina barely wincing as she swung her injured leg over Brouk. There had hardly been any conversation as they grew closer and closer although the other woman had tightened her grip around Emma the farther they got. Emma wasn't complaining. You would have to be a fool to not see this woman as one of the most beautiful in all the land. She was contented to enjoy the silence and the body pressing into her back. However, as they approached the main gate to the city, the knight was surprised as Regina's hands pulled back on the reigns, stopping them close to the side of the road. Emma awkwardly turned in the saddle to look at her.

"No matter what happens when we walk through that gate, will you still be my friend?"

"Yes. Of course. Wait, what's going to happen when we go in?" Emma was confused. And were they friends? She hoped so. Friends meant they would see each other again.

"I… You'll see." Regina sighed and pressed her face into Emma's back as she kicked the horse underneath them leading them straight to the guards who were inspecting all who came through.

"Hold!" One of the guards called to Emma and Regina. "State your business."

"I am a mercenary knight looking for work and this lady needs to be returned to the castle." Emma called back, holding out her papers, hyper aware of the spears held by the two men and the fear that was radiating off of Regina. One of the guards walked over to inspect the credentials that Emma was holding but stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Regina.

"Oh Gods, its the princess."

"Uh. What?" Emma was suddenly confused as silence swept all around them.

"Let us pass, this knight is taking me to the castle. I am injured and cannot walk." Regina said flatly, ignoring the amazed looks of the sea of people around them.

"Of course m'lady! MAKE WAY FOR PRINCESS REGINA!" The guard hastily yelled before bowing as they passed through.

"Regina…" Emma trailed off as more shouts to make way rang out along the street.

"Emma, please, just keep walking." Regina answered and kept her head down.

As they entered the courtyard of the castle, the main doors burst open and a regal but furious woman swept out and down the stairs to meet them. Behind her followed an older man who seem conscious of his importance.

"Regina! We thought you were dead! The horse returned and there has been no word!" Queen Cora shouted as she drew nearer. As Regina made to slide off the horse, Emma quickly descended to help her down. However, as soon as her feet touched the cobblestones, a circle of spears descended upon her. Tensing, she looked up and was met by the angry glare of the queen.

"Arrest this woman for the detaining and kidnapping of the princess."

"Stop!" Regina cried as she practically fell off Brouk in an attempt to stop her mother. Despite the spears at her throat, Emma turned and caught the brunette and gently set her down.

"This knight came to my rescue, stopped an attempted assassination attempt and then safely returned me. You will not harm her." Regina declared, trying to hide her desperation to save the woman whose arms were still around her, supporting her. Cora paused and considered.

Emma, sensing her chance, quickly said, "My name is Lady Emma Swan of the Mist Mountains. I came to join your army as I heard there was call for fighters."

With those words, every guard who held a spear stepped back quickly, eyes filled with fear. They had heard that name. Everyone had heard that name.

"The White Swan knight!" King Leopold cried as he rushed forwards. "Here to help guide our armies and lead us to victory." Breaking through the circle around them, he grabbed Emma's arm and raised it up. "First she has saved our beloved princess and now she will lead our battles!" A cheer went up around the courtyard.

"Regina. Come." Cora voice cut through the cheers, "Archie, please carry the princess, she is injured and needs my attention." A grizzled older man walked forwards and leaned over to pick up Regina.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one with a secret." She said to Emma before she moved away. "I will come and find you."

With that, Emma was left feeling confused, while more cheers went up from the gathered crowd, for their savior had come, the White Knight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

**Note: Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, and no Regina. But next chapter will more than make up for it. Hopefully. Do you like it?**

Chapter 4:

It had taken almost an hour for Emma to escape the adoring crowd. She hated it. She hated the expectations and faith that followed her everywhere. She hated the blessings, the cries for help, the waiting for a miracle from every person she had met. Regina hadn't known her. She hadn't asked for a sign from the "Savior". Emma had to tear herself away from the hands that gripped at her tunic. She had hoped that she had come far enough west to escape the fables and tales that followed her name. Gods. Save a kingdom and spare a few people and suddenly you were a legend, and apparently, legends never got a rest.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the Captain's quarters." Emma said to a guard who looked at her nervously.

"It's just around the corner, Savior." He said reverently. Emma just rolled her eyes at the ridiculous title and strode off in the direction he had pointed. Pausing at the door, she knocked.

"Enter."

"Good evening. I am Lady Emma Swan. I was sent here by the King. I have enlisted." She stated after raising a salute.

"Ah. The infamous White Knight. I don't know why you wanted to come here, but I will tell you upfront that you won't be coddled by me just because the people think you are some sort of god. My name is Killian Jones. Captain Jones to you. Or, if you prefer, some of my men call me Captain Hook." The handsome captain motioned to a seat that sat next to the small cot that stood by the wall. Emma raised her eyebrows at the interesting nickname and slid gracefully onto the seat. Jones waved his hand towards his belt where a curved dagger lay sheathed as an explanation.

"Now. You are a problem for me. As you should know, the army is not just military. It is politics. Our ranks are riddled with sons of lords as well as peasant boys from the coast. There are all types of people but we have to be wary. As you are a knight, as well as a legend, I cannot put you under anyone. On top of that, the King wishes me to promote you to somewhere where you can be used to strengthen the public's view of the royal family." The captain sighed and put his head in his hands. "I also cannot just promote you over others, some of which hold great political power and I cannot afford to step on more royal toes than I already do."

"I apologize for the inconvenience I have caused. I never meant to cause any issues politically or otherwise." Emma apologized, feeling for the man sitting in front of her. Jones waved off the apology and leaned forward.

"I am going to claim that due to your status as Savior, you will not be serving under anyone but myself and the royal family until I can find a place that won't blow up in my face. You will be bunking in the other female dorms, and I suggest you make friends. And the right ones. Watch out for those who hope to make you a trophy. I have a feeling that you don't enjoy your status as much as I don't enjoy dealing with it. Now, your escort will be here any minutes, do you have any questions?"

"What would you like me to fill my time with during the day?" Emma inquired, confused over the position she was placed.

"I suggest keeping your cavalry skills sharp and the King suggested you use the noble's ring to keep your sword skills honed." He raised his eyebrows suggestively at that.

"So he wants a show from the Savior." Emma translated.

"Basically." As a knock rang out on the door, Captain Jones stood and went to open the door when he paused.

"A warning I will give you." He cautioned, "The King enjoys keeping the company of women around the castle. I hope that your status will exempt you from his attention, but if needed, you would report back to me and I would go directly to the Queen. You have the right to deny him, but don't entice him." With that, Killian swept her out the door and into the company of a dark haired soldier wearing a blood red cloak.

"Red. You are in charge of Lady Swan until she understands the procedures and layout of the castle. You will answer her questions and make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble before she has a chance to make a good impression. Dismissed." Emma turned to find the other woman eyeing her.

"Lets go." Walking swiftly, Red swept off, causing the guard at the end of the hall to jump to attention. "You can call me Ruby, and I wont be calling you no Savior. I'll take you to your bunk and then run you through the schedule."

"Emma is fine, or Swan if you prefer." Emma replied following after.

"I am first Lieutenant of the Fifth Cavalry, so I won't have time to baby you along. However, if you keep up for a day or two, you will catch on quick. I would take you by the armory, but it looks as though you are already set." Emma grinned. Being a knight had its perks and she didn't miss the days off ill-fitting, second rate armor and old men trying to cop a feel claiming they were taking her size down.

"This is our barracks, take any empty bed, there aren't many of us high ranking ladies left. Too many run-ins with that bastard we call King. I'll leave you to unpack and settle in. Try not to break anything till I get back."

Ruby smiled genuinely as Emma dropped her saddle-bags onto a bed. "Welcome to Castle Ryzi, Miss Swan." Wish a flash of her cloak, Ruby disappeared out the door, leaving Emma to wonder what she had gotten herself into.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

**Note: This one is going to be long. I couldn't just stop in the middle. Definitely some more action. And more Regina. I hope you like it?**

Chapter: 5

Ruby had been right. It had taken almost two weeks for Emma to grow accustomed to the bustle of the castle and the complex schedule required from a knight. It had also been a lonely two weeks. Not only was she struggling to breach the gap that isolated her from the rest of her fellow soldiers, Emma had not seen the Princess since the day they had arrived. After a week of waiting for Regina to come find her, she had set off trying to find her way through the maze that they called a castled. After a few days of searching, she finally found the princess' quarters, but was only turned away by an elderly maid who went by Granny, telling Emma that the princess was healing and needed her rest. Frustrated, Emma had returned to Ruby who now seemed to be her only friend. The beautiful, but occasionally violent brunette was the only one who seemed unafraid of Emma's lofty title.

"Don't worry about it. Princess Regina is known for being ice cold and shutting anyone out. I'm surprised she even allowed you to call her Regina! The stepsister, Snow White, is quite the favorite around her. Polite, happy, even though she is a massive flirt. I'm sure you will meet her soon." Ruby said as she attempted to console the desolate blonde. "I know what will do you good. You still haven't been out to the practice ring. And you even get to use the fancy one. A good fight will do marvelous things for your mood and there are always a few cocky nobles hanging about waiting for a fight." Ruby advised while leaving her scraped-clean bowl for the maids.

"Go strap on your armor. Lets go watch you kick some royal pompous ass." Signing, Emma dropped off her partially eaten meal and went to suit up.

* * *

**From the minute she walked up to the small arena, Emma knew she would hate the people who frequented this area. There were too many flags, too much grandeur. Even the sand that coated the floor of the sectioned off area was pristine. Emma doubted it had ever been soaked with the blood of the people fighting. This fluttering, calm place was nothing like the gladiator rings she had fought in over seas. Wincing at the bad memories, Emma turned away, determined to leave before she did something stupid like kill a noble. **

"So the great White Knight has decided to grace us with her presence at last." A drawling voice cut through her thoughts and pulled her to a halt. "And here I thought you were too scared to fight real men, not the rolling drunkards that you tend to associate with." Emma slowly turned to face her accuser. He leaned against a rail, decked in flashy silver armor decorated with gold leafing. As she stepped forward, she was distracted as a flash of purple descended into the spectator seats. Princess Regina.

Seeing Emma's distraction, the man grinned. Stepping forward, he threw out his chest and shook his head.

"I am Lord Robin Hood. And to thank you for rescuing my princess," He added emphasis on "my", "I will grace you with the opportunity to fight me." Leaning in he glanced back at Regina and whispered, "She makes a wonderful trophy, does she not?"

White faced with anger, all rational thoughts flew out of Emma's head as she stood tall and said loudly, "I accept your challenge. State your terms."

The courtyard silenced instantly. Most of the observers had not noticed the challenge or even that the Savior had come in.

"I…" Robin looked surprised. "Long sword only, no shields, no helm," He said glancing at the abundance of curls that flowed around the other knight.

"I accept your terms, but only if the loser donates their armor to a poor house." She said glancing down at his flowery, expensive and barely used armor. That armor had never seen war. It had never felt the blood of it's owner dripping down to mix with the blood of a thousand others.

"Ha. I accept, although, I'm not sure your armor will feed that many people." Hood said disdainfully as he eyed the dark grey metal that encased her body.

Grinning, Emma turned away and strode into the center of the sanded area, trying to get a feel for the terrain, how it moved and how deep it was. She had known too many good men who had lost their lives because they had not realized just how slippery the grass could be, or just how deep the sand really was. While Hood finished lacing on his bracers, Ruby pulled Emma to the side.

"Swan, I hope you know what you are doing. He may look like a fop, but he is a dangerous man. Don't underestimate him."

"And here I thought you were encouraging me to get into a fight," Emma joked as she pulled out her sword, however, her tone turned more serious when she saw the genuine concern on her friends face and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I never underestimate an opponent." She said and walked back out into the arena to where Robin was standing.

* * *

Regina was a private person. She rarely sought the company of others and spent her time either riding across her lands or reading in the library. But after meeting the Savior, she had been more and more drawn to the other woman. However, due to her mother's insistence that while she had healed her knee with magic, Regina needed to be on bed-rest for at least two week, she was going stir crazy. Unable to leave the room, all she wished to do was to go find the other woman.

Emma probably thought her a liar, telling her she would visit and then avoiding her. Even her books could not draw her away from staring out the window looking for blond hair. She was so absorbed in her search, that she neglected to tell her maid Granny to allow visitors and was furious to find out that Lady Swan had come calling only to be turned away. Gods. She hadn't thrown a fit like that since she was fifteen.

She had even agreed to go to the sword ring when that pompous idiot Lord Hood had invited her. Anything to get out of these rooms. And maybe after, she would go find the White Knight. However, she had been surprised that Emma was already there, and was gratified that when the knight had seen her, a large smile had crossed her face. But now as they prepared to fight, the only thing Regina felt was fear. For Emma. She knew Robin was one of the best fighters, and she had to keep reminding herself that she hadn't become a legend by back down. Biting back her tension, she settled down in her seat, resolving to kill Hood if he hurt the other woman and enjoying the smiles that Emma shot her way.

* * *

As Emma faced Robin, she was thinking how the Gods had smiled on her. Not only was she going to beat the shit out of this cocky bastard, she was going to get to do it in front of Regina. Before she had seen the princess, she had considered just beating the man quickly and getting this over with, but now, she was going to show off a bit. A royal crier nodded to both of them and shouted, "To the surrender!" before running for the exit. He had felt the tension and knew this was not going to be pretty.

As Hood charged towards her, Emma drew in a breath and wiped her mind. As time slowed around her, she easily side stepped his clumsy thrust and twisted bringing her sword around in a stinging slap on the back of his legs where his bracers didn't cover. Cursing, he turned and began a seemingly complex series of attacks, trying to drive her to the edge. However, for Emma, this was merely a warm up. Where she had learned to fight, this would have been a fight for an ameteur. Rather than back up, she threw herself forward, settling into more showy moves, giving everyone, especially Regina, a show.

Hood growled, he knew he was being played with and it irked him that this woman, who couldn't even afford decent armor was beating him. He was a lord! Practically throwing himself at Emma, he looked for any opportunity to do damage. He didn't care that this wasn't a blood fight. He wouldn't quit until he had wiped that grin off of her face.

As Emma side stepped over and over, she realized that Hood was becoming more desperate, which made him dangerous.

"Time to end this," she thought. As Robin's forceful overhead swing came down, she lifted her sword and met his strength with even more, throwing him off, sending him reeling backwards. Spinning, she slammed her sword into his breastplate, denting it and knocking his sword out of his hand. Pacing forward she went to behead him, having lost herself in the moment, only to stop right before as Regina's purple dress fluttered in the corner of her eye. She halted mid-swing, waiting for Hood to call the fight, as he had lost, when she felt a cold blade slip between her armor and slice into her stomach. With the pain, Emma lost all thought and brought her pommel straight down on the lord's head, instantly knocking him out.

Backing away, she pulled out the small dagger that Robin had shoved towards her ribs, and dropped it in the sand next to him.

"Asshole. And he thought he was some sort of lord. He can't even fight with honor. Oh well. I guess it's fitting that this sand soaks up some blood." She thought as she walked out of the courtyard into an adjoining room where there were benches set up. Laying down her sword, she unbuckled her breastplate to see the damage he had done. However as probed the wound, a clattering outside the door startled her as Princess Regina burst through the door. And she looked angry.

* * *

**Regina was surprised how much she was enjoying the fight. She usually hated watched men sweat as they pretended to do something that was really glorified war. But Emma made every move seem effortless and was *much* more enjoyable to watch. And although she had no idea how to fight, even she could see how out of his depth Robin was. Served him right, challenging a legend. Leaning forward she had to stifle a laugh as Hood tripped backwards and lost his sword but felt the wind rush out of her lungs as she realized Emma might actually kill him. **

Standing up, Regina's purple dress fluttered out with the wind, and she watched in horror as Emma paused, and Robin slipped a small dagger out and slip it under the other knight's armor. She didn't see Emma knock out the man, she was only concerned with getting down to Emma and making sure that she was alright.

"She saved me, its only natural that she should feel some protectiveness," she reasoned, feeling the urge to rip Robin limb from limb. Hmm. She better stifle that feeling of protectiveness. As she burst through the door, she saw blood sliding down the White Knight's toned abdomen, and felt hot and cold all over. Rushing forward she pulled out a purple handkerchief (to match her outfit of course) and knelt down, dabbing at the blood while cursing Lord Hood to hell.

"That bastard, how could he do this? That was clearly against the rules of engagement. I can't wait till he gives that ridiculous armor to charity. He should be ashamed of himself." She glanced up and saw Emma smiling down at her. Unable to help herself, she smiled back, keeping the cloth pressed against the wound.

"I missed you. I tried to visit you in your rooms but I couldn't see you. I was worried your knee was worse than I originally thought." Emma said while continuing to smile, seemingly oblivious to the fact that she had just pulled a dagger out of her side only moments before.

Regina sighed and again cursed her mother and Granny. "I have been on bed rest and didn't think about anyone wanting to see me. They usually don't. Are you alright?" She said looking back down at the wound to hide her obvious blush.

"I've had worse. He didn't hit anything, and isn't very deep. Your fiance has terrible aim." Emma said calculatingly, looking for a reaction from the princess. She wasn't disappointed.

"He isn't my fiance! Did he say that?" Regina was furious. That man would not leave her alone and she wasn't interested in him at all.

"He mentioned something at the beginning, but I am glad he isn't." Regina looked questioningly at Emma and it was the knight's turn to blush. "I just think he is kind of an ass. Oop. Sorry."

Regina waved it away and said grin, "Actually, he is a total ass."

They smiled at each other for a minute when Regina suddenly burst out, "Wouldyouwannaridewithme? Uh. I mean, would you consider accompanying me on my next ride out? I promised I would take a guard and I feel the most comfortable with you. But as a friend, not as a guard." She looked down again and mentally slapped herself for sounding so idiotic. She was a princess, she was taught how to talk. She was so caught up in how stupid she felt she was surprised when Emma lifted her chin and said,

"You still there? Of course I would like to come. When?" Before Regina could answer the door burst open for a second time and Emma leapt backwards, instantly in defend mode, despite the blood that continued to drip. However, instead of an attack, a young woman swept in.

"Good afternoon," She said curtsying, "I am Princess Snow White. And you must be the Savior. I have heard ever so much about you and I can't wait to know more about you." Snow smiled innocently up into the blonde's and stepped in closer while continuing to chat.

Regina had never liked her stepsister, but in that moment, she could have killed her. Leave it to her to try and take away one of her friends.

Stepping forward she said, "My apologies for my step sister, Lady Swan, she does not realize how tired you are and you are injured. We will leave you at once." Grabbing Snow's arm tightly, she wheeled her around and pushed her towards the door, briefly turning back to mouth, "Tomorrow" and leaving with a smile.

* * *

Stunned at the turn of events, Emma looked down and went back to pressing the princess' handkerchief to her side and when Ruby burst through the door, demanding to know what happened, she just smiled.

* * *

**What do you think? By the way, I am just updating every time I get the chance to write. **

**My tumblr for SwanQueen is .com**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters**

**Note: This chapter might be a little crude, my apologies. Liking it?**

Chapter 6:

"Really, Emma, I'm not sure you should be walking around after that bastard stabbed you!" Ruby said, concern written all over her face. Not only was she worried about her friend, but she was also worried that somehow the king would find out that the Savior had gotten stabbed on her watch. And in the nobles fighting ring no less!

"Chill Ruby. I've had much, much worse than this in all my years of campaigning. Plus the healer came by and fixed it right up. No harm done." Emma stated as she walked towards the mess hall. After both Regina and Snow had left, Ruby had found Emma giddy not only with the prospect of seeing Regina again, but also with the loss of blood. However, when the healer arrived, he didn't seem too concerned and quickly healed the blonde. And while the healing had made her quite sick, the rest she had taken had fixed her right up and now she was hungry. Really hungry.

Over the past few weeks, she had avoided eating in the mess hall. Too many stares and whispers and Ruby often was on a different schedule so she didn't get to eat with her only friend. But getting a maid to bring her food, a luxury only the White Knight was permitted, took time and she was too hungry to care.

When they walked through the doors the customary hush went through, the usual reaction to Emma. But then something she didn't expect happened. Cheers. From everyone. Surprised, Emma stopped walking, only to have Ruby grab her arm and pull her forward.

"I don't understand." She whispered into the brunettes ear.

"You beat the shit out of that loser Robin. Everyone hates him. And unfortunately, you aren't the only knight to get stabbed after they beat him. The last couple just didn't survive long enough to be accepted." She said back, waving to a couple friends as they sat down.

Guards came and slapped her on the back, shouting congratulations while roundly abusing Lord Hood. Emma grinned as even more people sat around at their table.

"Damn. I should have fought him a week ago!" She said. "Well, maybe not, then Regina wouldn't have seen." She thought and smiled even brighter.

Once the places around them had been filled, Ruby quickly introduced everyone.

"This here is August. He's the second lieutenant of the Fifth Cavalry and a good man." She said while placing an arm around the pleasant looking man sitting next to her. Nudging the man on her other side, she said, "This is Jefferson." Emma looked up and saw a man with a frightening smile, leer over at her, twirling a knife in his finger. Shuddering at the obvious insanity that was threatening to overflow, Emma glanced to her right and saw Leroy, a short man who had introduced himself earlier in the week.

"And the man on your left who is sitting too close to you, is Cassidy."

Turning quickly, she jumped when she realized his proximity. There was almost no space between the two of them.

"Hey there beautiful. You're welcome to call me Neal if you wish. I'm in the King's guard." He stated, puffing out his chest in obvious pride of his status.

"I'm sure Cassidy will work just fine for me." Emma said and put some distance between her and the other man. She hated people like that.

After introductions, conversations started among the group, only to be interrupted by the occasional congratulations or introductions from others filing in and out of the mess hall. Emma, being more hungry than the rest, decided to listen and enjoy her dinner. However, she soon noticed that the conversation was heading somewhere she didn't want to go.

"So then," Neal said loudly, "I told the bartender he could go screw himself and I took that barmaid to my bedroom and I am pretty sure she was quite sore in the morning!" Laughing, he looked over at Emma's stiffened posture. "Cool it Savior. She was a maid, she should be honored. It's not like she would have slept with you. Ha!" He laughed. The man was obviously drunk, and didn't sense the tension radiating off of the woman knight. "Gods. She was pretty though. Not as fine as our two princesses. Now there's two woman I would love to have my way with." Leaning forward, he refilled his glass.

"Ha. I would take Snow, but Regina? She's got ice in her bones. Pretty sure she would freeze your pecker before it got to you!" Leroy gruffed, laughing at the other man.

"Pssh. Snow is too soft. I would love to grab Regin-"

His words were cut off when Emma's fist collided with his face, knocking him clear off the bench and onto the stone floor, where he slid several feet. Turning, she grabbed Leroy by his tunic, and lifted him completely off the bench and held him in front of her face.

"How. Dare. You." She snarled in his face. "I have never been so ashamed of any soldiers I have fought beside."

"It was all in good fun!" Leroy squeaked out, paling at the raw anger emanating from the Savior.

"How dare you disrespect your future queen. She is deserves better than you scum in her guard. I know that none of you respect the current King, but for the sake of the King Henry, you should be ashamed. She is his daughter and the heir to the throne. And you can take your degrading remarks and shove them right back up your ass." Throwing Leroy down, she stepped over the bench and grabbed Cassidy. "So help me, if I ever hear you speak of her in any manner that is less than worshipful, I will cut off your manhood."

Shoving him off of her, she stood and walked out of the mess hall.

Ruby shook her head. "You had that coming Cassidy. You too Leroy." She said, "And Jefferson? Shut the hell up." The crazed man had not stopped laughing since Emma had thrown her first punch.

* * *

**Regina smiled as she slid the hook of her earring through her ear. She had loved seeing Emma fight, and the healer that she had sent had reported that the blonde would have no lasting damage, and that the wound had healed quickly. She was just thinking about where they would go on their ride in the morning when she heard a cough from the door. Jumping, she whirled around to see her mother, Queen Cora standing in the door.**

"Gods mother, you scared me. I didn't hear you come in." Turning back to her mirror she said, "I'll be down for dinner shortly."

"I wasn't worried. I came to tell you there was quite a stir in the dining hall this evening. Apparently a fist fight broke out as a knight defended your honor." Cora said, settling herself on a padded chair.

Regina looked up, surprised. It was no secret that she was somewhat unpopular around the castle. She had never had the social graces that her step-sister was born with, and the strain of her father's death had been hard, turning the once bubbly child into a somber, reclusive and quick to temper adult.

"Apparently the Savior feels quite strongly about the other soldiers respecting you. And something about how she would personally cut off the manhood of anyone who crossed the line." Cora said dryly.

Regina blushed and turned away, only to have her mother catch her eye in the mirror.

"I know you are planning on riding out with her. Just don't get too attached. Shes a knight. Knights die. And this one seems to be rather uncouth, while I am impressed that she defended you this evening." As Cora turned to leave, Regina stood in anger.

"How can you say that? After all she has done for me, and on top of that, she is the White Knight! She has come to help and you insult her, and through her you insult me." Regina stepped forward, clenching her fists. "She is a good person and I don't need your approval. And for that matter, she has Dad's approval and that has always been enough for me!" As her voice rose, sparks flew out of her hands and a near by pitcher of water exploded.

Not only was Cora stunned by the outburst, especially about Henry, she was also soaked in water.

"Why did you tell me your magic had shown itself?" Cora whispered as she looked at Regina's hands. Tears slipped down her face as all the anger flooded out of her. Had she really grown so far away from her daughter that she wouldn't share this with her? Magic had always been her strongest tie to Regina, and now that was pulling away as well.

Regina was just as surprised. How long had she been able to channel her magic?

"I don't know how that happened. I am sorry you got wet. Why would I have not known that I had snapped?" The princess asked, confused and worried.

Relief flooded Cora as she realized that maybe, just maybe, she could still connect with her daughter.

"Come with me. We have a lot to talk about. We will leave Leopold and Snow to enjoy their dinner. I will have a maid bring us something to eat." She said, wrapping an arm around the brunette and leading her out the door.

* * *

**Sorry if you like Neal. I always hated him. Are there any characters you want to show up? Let me know what you think!**

**pleaseswanqueen. tumblr .com**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters**

**Note: Sorry. I meant to update sooner. I will try to update every week. Check out my other stories. Let me know if you like it!**

Chapter 7:

"Well Lady Swan, I didn't realize that when I asked you to accompany me, it would include an entire entourage." Regina said, walking down the steps into the courtyard, pulling on her riding gloves and waving her hand at the small black and white shape that weaved around the knights ankles.

Confused, Emma looked down, and then back at Regina worried.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed that Vira would be welcome. We haven't seen much of each other the past two weeks and I thought it would be good for her to get some fresh air rather than be cooped up in the royal kennels."

"Relax. It was a joke. Technically, I was friends with your dog before I was with you." Leaning down, Regina ran a hand over the delicate muzzle and smiled softly.

Grinning, Emma relaxed. She had been so worried throughout the night about the ride, she had barely slept and had gotten up before the sun had risen and had spent her extra time preparing in the stables with both horse and dog.

Straightening, the princess smiled at Emma and walked over to her own horse, Hvezda. Ignoring the offered step stool, she pulled herself expertly into the saddle and stretched, yawning. Her lessons with Cora had continued into the wee hours of the morning. Her mother had been determined to discover the nature of her magic, as neither of them knew when she had snapped.

Analyzing a magic users snap would help them understand the type of magic they would use more effectively the rest of their life. For example, a user who snapped in a battle would most likely use fighting magic, or defensive magic, whereas others may snap in a moment of clarity and use their magic for scholarly work. Healers would snap early in their childhood, and illusionists would find their magic in their teens.

It was a frustrating evening for both of them, but still productive. She had been able to learn some basic skills and it was good to spend time with her mother, without the hovering influence of Leopold. He and Snow had both tried to come and watch and learn, but Cora had outright refused to let them in. She said something about the sanctity of a magic users first lessons, and had closed the door right on his face. Not only had she reconnected some with her mother, she was spending time with Emma today, and she was determined to enjoy the beautiful day.

"I hope you ride well, Savior, because I am not going to wait up for you." Regina winked and spurred her horse out of the courtyard and into the street. Winding her way through the crowd, she tried to move quickly to avoid the stares that would follow her and her new friend. Reaching the gate, she glanced back and grinned at Emma who was close behind. As soon as they were free, Regina leaned forward and took off, reveling in the feelings of the wind in her hair and the movement beneath her. Two weeks was too long to be off of her horse. She led both her and the knight away from the forest where they had come from, and aimed for the coastline.

As they reached the cliffs that overlooked the water, she slowed, aiming for a massive oak tree that filled a point in the cliffs. Aware that Emma was directly behind her, she nudged the horse beneath her, making her prance, giving the other woman a good view of her hips. She didn't know where this desire to flirt was coming from, but she was going to go with it. Pulling up next to the tree, she swung off and pulled off her saddle bags.

Emma dismounted and pulled the bridle off of Brouk, letting him wander, he wouldn't run. The monks who had trained him, bonded him to her, and he would not leave her side. Grabbing her wineskin, she walked over to where Regina was primly sitting and plopped down.

"This is a beautiful spot."

"I love it here. This is where my father and I would come. We would ride out here and stay for hours." Regina sighed, and looked out at the handed Emma a roll that had been baked that morning and they joked about what made a pastry different than regular bread, Emma arguing that a pastry had to include jam. Conversation rolled easily between the two of them and they began to relax, enjoying the company.

"Is that why you were surprised in the tavern? That I had met your father?" Emma suddenly asked. When Regina had first left her in the courtyard only two weeks before, she had realized that she had been riding with the daughter of the man she had saved.

"Ha. In a way, I wasn't surprised that he had met you. He made a point of talking to everyone he came across. He was a very loving man. I was the most surprised about the ring he gave you."

Emma pulled out the ring that was hanging around her neck and handed it to her.

"See, this ring is part of a pair. I have the other one." Regina pulled off her gloves and held out her right hand, where there was a matching ring.

"They are made to be worn by family, lovers, or friends, to know when the other is in danger. He told me he lost it. He died not that long after that trip. I stopped wearing it for a while because it was too painful to think about it."

"Well then, I believe this belongs to you. Maybe you and your sister Snow can wear them."

"She is not my sister." Regina spat.

"Woah. I meant no offense. I just assumed, I apologize." Emma said, holding up her hands in defense.

Sighing, Regina relaxed. "I'm sorry. Snow and I don't exactly get along. She is talkative and has the social graces and charm that I so often lack. Not to mention, she never remembered the parent that she lost. And I cannot forgive her father for trying to take the place of mine."

"I don't know why anyone would considering you not charming." The blonde frowned.

"Ha. "Ice Princess" or "The Woman With No Heart". I have no desire to show people what I am feeling all the time, but apparently that isn't acceptable." Looking away, Regina focused on the white crests of the waves as they thundered towards the cliffs. She didn't even realize she was crying until a calloused finger brushed away her tears. She was even more surprised when the knights hands continued down her arms and gripped her hands.

"Then they don't know what they are looking for."

Blushing, the princess leaned forward and tucked a strand of hair behind the other woman's ear. "You know Savior, you aren't anything like the legends describe."

It was the blonde's turn to laugh.

"And how do they describe me?"

"Hmmm. You are always described as tall and brusque. And I didn't even know you were a woman. Not to mention they always talk about a fearsome black war horse," Regina looked pointedly at the calm brown steed grazing a short distance away, "and a large wolf that eats the hearts of men." She looked calmly down at the small head that was resting in her lap, completely content to sleep there until further notice. "I think the only thing they got right was that the sun wraps around you and that you are fearsomely good with a sword." The hand that had tucked the hair behind her ear was now absentmindedly twirling a lock around her finger, arm resting on the other woman's shoulder.

"I'm not surprised. People are usually too intimidated to try and talk to me. It is rather lonely being the Savior." Emma closed her eyes, reveling in the companionship of the moment.

"Do you ever get to see your family?"

"I don't have any."

Regina pulled back sharply, concerned she might have offended the other woman. Emma eyes opened and she smiled sadly.

"It's alright. I just usually don't talk about it. I was abandoned outside a monastery in the Mist Mountains. I grew up there until I was old enough to become a page at a local castle."

"Have you ever been back to your home?"

"I went back, some years later. The building was burned to the ground and I found bodies. Apparently a conquering warlord had swept through and didn't believe that the only thing the monks could offer was food and piety. They were unarmed, and it was a massacre. I haven't been back since." Emma leaned her face into Regina's wrist and breathed in her scent, attempting to forget the scene that was playing through her head.

"Oh, Emma," Regina stroked her head, pain shooting through her heart, "I am so sorry."

"Its better than it used to be, but it is still hard not having a home."

"Well you have one now." Regina smiled and squeezed the hand she was still holding.

Emma breath caught as she looked into the warm brown eyes of her companion. Neither of them moved as the intensity of the moment rose. Both were startled when the thundering of hooves appeared close by. Realizing what a compromising position she was in, in this intimate embrace with the White Knight, Regina leapt backward and stood quickly, brushing grass from her lap and turning towards the sound. Emma followed suit, mourning the loss of contact between the two of them, but hastily placing a hand on her sword, ready to defend. She relaxed her grip when none other than Snow White came galloping, rather badly, up the hill, leading a pack of guards as well as a hoard of eligible young men who were eagerly vying for her attention.

"I thought I might find you up here." Snow smiled sweetly, jerking her horse to a stop next to where Regina and Emma stood. "I was worried that you hadn't taken any guards, so I came to make sure you were alright." Her words were aimed at her step-sister, but her flirtatious smile never left Emma's face.

Regina rolled her eyes and ignored the newcomers. Striding over to her horse, she cursed Snow for interrupting the moment between her and Emma. Such was her anger, that she was having difficulty even tightening the girth, and was pleased when two strong hands gripped the leather tightly and buckled it. The Savior offered her another small smile, and squeezed her hand before turning to her own horse where she swung up and settled into the saddle. Giving a disdainful look at the inexperienced courtiers, she also mounted and quirked her eyebrow at the blonde.

"It would be a shame if you lost to me twice in a row."

Without a backward glance she raced off, desperate to lose the others and gain more more minute with her new friend.

* * *

Emma was impressed with the other woman's horsemanship and was chagrined when Regina pulled ahead of her right was the drew next to the gate. The brunette smirked at her second success against the legend, she handed the reins to a waiting servant and walked towards the main hall. Disappointed at the lack of goodbye, she dismounted and turned to Brouk and was surprised when a small hand slipped into hers.

Green eyes met brown and the princess whispered, "I don't know why he gave it to you, but I am glad he did. Keep it." She walked away and Emma looked down to see the ring back in her hand. She glanced up to see Regina look back, looking less like a bird trapped in a cage, and more like a Queen surveying what was hers.


End file.
